Awkwardly in Lust (TRANS)
by talibbh
Summary: [ONESHOT] Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah sepasang sahabat bodoh yang menghabiskan Jumat malam mereka menghilangkan keperjakaan kepada satu sama lain dengan Disney's Tangled berputar sebagai latar belakang. yaoi. sex scene. CHANBAEK (sequel to Undefined)


_**Awkwardly in Lust**_

 _ **By: ForeverLovingK**_

 _ **(www asianfanfics com/story/view/689186/awkwardly-in-lust-comedy-baekyeol-chanbaek)**_

 _ **Warning!**_

 _ **yaoi, bl, sex, sex, sex**_

 _ **just don't read if you don't like**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Chanyeol merasa kuliah adalah tempat yang eksentrik. Pesta penuh alkohol dan bercinta secara random adalah hal yang biasa – lebih biasa malah, daripada belajar. Tugas-tugas sangat menumpuk dari berbagai kelas namun para murid terlihat lebih mengkhawatirkan tentang panjangnya, er, _teman_ murid yang lain, atau mungkin pasangan mereka sendiri. Tugas menjadi prioritas kedua setelah kebutuhan seksual dan ternyata (saat dia, dan sahabat-tanda-miring-roomate nya, Baekhyun, baru-baru saja mengetahunya) mencoba untuk mendapatkan tidur nyenyak saat Jumat Malam adalah sesuatu yang tidak mungkin karena suara-suara keras yang sangat lama melewati dinding tipis antara kamar-kamar. Kuliah memang benar-benar tempat yang eksentrik. Bebas dan menyenangkan, iya, tapi sangat ekstrensik. Dan dengan eksentrik yang dimaksud Chanyeol adalah _sexually charged_.

Jadi dia menemukan dirinya bersyukur bisa seperti apa yang dia sekarang; duduk dengan sahabatnya dan teman sekamarnya, Byun Baekhyun, bersandar di sisinya di tempat tidurnya, menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala tempat tidurnya, menonton _Tangled_ di televisi kecil yang Baekhyun punya sedangkan dia duduk mengunyah keripik. Duduk disana, terhanyut ke dalam sepuluh menit awal film, Chanyeol menyadari bahwa mereka sedang berpelukan, bahkan jika dia tahu itu, dia akan menyebutnya _Baekhyun anemia dan Chanyeol hangat._

Saat itu sudah sedikit melewati tengah malam, dan salah satu pesta terbesar tahun itu sedang berlangsung di sisi lain dari kampus – yang artinya, untungnya, tetangga mereka yang berisik sedang tidak ada untuk mengganggu waktu tenang mereka yang jarang terjadi. Mereka sebenarnya diundang untuk ikut ke pesta tersebut ( _hell,_ semua murid yang ada di kampus itu diundang ke pesta itu), tetapi mereka memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu di kamar. Melewati pekan yang panjang, tidak satupun dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ingin menghabiskan Jumat malam mereka menghabiskan energi dengan berpesta dan minum-minum. Jadi mereka menonton film. Dan Chanyeol tidak ingin melakukan apapun selain itu.

Dia duduk dan membiarkan waktu berjalan dengan Baekhyun yang berada di sisinya, sebuah selimut menyelimuti pangkuan mereka. Flynn Rider baru saja muncul saat Baekhyun merasakan Baekhyun bergerak di sebelahnya. Dia mengernyit dan melihat ke bawah ke arah sahabat mungilnya, ke arah mata coklatnya dan hidungnya dan bibir merah mudanya yang ada di wajahnya yang berkulit pucat, tapi dia hanya melihat temannya menonton filmnya dengan serius, sedikit menyamankan dirinya, lalu melanjutkan menonton filmnya seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Chanyeol sedikit tidak percaya; sungguh, yang Baekhyun lakukan adalah hanya menekan dirinya lebih dekat. Jadi dia kembali fokus untuk menonton filmnya.

Dia baru saja menikmati kembali menonton filmnya saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba mengeluarkan idenya yang seharusnya diucapkan saat jam tiga dini hari, tidak saat setengah jam setelah tengah malam.

"Chanyeol kita harus melakukan seks."

Chanyeol tersedak keripik yang sedang dia makan, dan memerlukan beberapa waktu untuk Baekhyun menepuk punggungnya sampai dia bisa bernafas lagi. Tetap saja, saat yang lebih tinggi akhirnya _bisa_ bernafas, dia memberikan Baekhyun ekspresi bingung, tangannya mengusap jakunnya yang perih. "Maaf, _apa_?"

"Aku bilang kita harus melakukan seks," Baekhyun menjawab blak-blakan. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Hanya ada beberapa hal di dunia ini yang dia rela lakukan dengan Baekhyun. Hanya beberapa tahun lalu mereka berbagi _first kiss_ mereka dengan satu sama lain dan itu rasanya sudah sangat susah untuk dilakukan, bukan karena Chanyeol tidak rela, tapi karena dia tahu dia _sangat_ rela melakukannya, terlepas dari betapa ragu-ragunya dia saat melakukannya. Chanyeol tidak ingin melakukan seks dengan Baekhyun bukan karena dia menentang ide itu – karena dia sudah menemukan dirinya mempertimbangkan itu, sungguh – tapi karena sebagian dari dirinya _menyetujui_ ide tersebut dan itu membuat dirinya cukup ketakutan.

"Darimana datangnya itu?" Dia bertanya, lebih ke memberi waktu untuk dirinya sendiri untuk menghilangkan shocknya daripada karena dia benar-benar tertarik untuk mendengar alasan Baekhyun. Dia tahu Baekhyun akan membutuhkan waktu untuk menjelaskan, tidak peduli bagaimana dia ingin sebuah jawaban, dan untuk sekali ini dia bersyukur akan kecerewetan sahabatnya. "Aku tidak tahu, aku hanya memikirkannya," si lebih kecil, sedikit lebih tua dari mereka berdua memulai dengan mengangkat bahunya. "Maksudku, kita sudah kuliah, dan ya kita disini untuk belajar tapi kau tahu apa yang terjadi saat kuliah. Seperti _one-night stand_ adalah hal yang biasa disini, dan tidak satupun dari kita pernah berkencan dengan seseorang atau melakukan seks atau apapun. Jadi aku berpikir, bagaimana jika aku ingin melakukan seks dengan seseorang? Aku masih perjaka. Apakah aku ingin pengalaman pertamaku adalah _one-night stand_ dengan seseorang yang tidak aku kenal atau apakah lebih baik aku melakukan _one-night stand_ dengan seseorang yang sudah aku kenal? Lalu kau muncul di kepalaku dan aku seperti 'hey mungkin aku akan lihat jika Yeol ingin melakukannya'. Kau tahu, seperti _first kiss_ kita. Hanya lakukan saja." Dia mengangkat bahunya lagi, dan Chanyeol merasa wajahnya sangat merah dia bersumpah dia bisa pingsan saat itu.

Mengipas dirinya sendiri – karena _whoa_ tiba-tiba udaranya menjadi sangat panas – dia melihat Baekhyun dan berkata, " _What the actual fuck,_ Baek?" Baekhyun menaikkan satu alis gelapnya dan bertanya, "Apa?" Dan Chanyeol hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya seperti sedang shock, hanya saja sekarang lebih kepada dirinya sendiri daripada ke Baekhyun karena dia menyadarinya sekarang dia _benar-benar mempertimbangkannya_.

Mereka terdiam sejenak, lalu tiba-tiba kalimat terluncur dari mulutnya secara natural. "Seperti _first kiss_ kita? Baek, seks adalah hal yang sangat berbeda! Pertama, kita berdua adalah laki-laki; ada cara khusus untuk melakukannya, kau tahu, dan kita tidak mungkin untuk melakukannya. Lagipula, kita berdua laki-laki; bagaimana juga caranya saat kita melakukannya dengan perempuan?"

Dia tahu dia telah salah berbicara saat alis Baekhyun bertautan membentuk muka yang masam. Dia bertemu tatapan Chanyeol dan berbicara, " _Well_ aku berasumsi yang kau maksud adalah saat _kau_ melakukannya dengan perempuan karena _aku tak akan_ melakukan kegiatan seksual dengan wanita."

Dan itu bagaimana Chanyeol mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun adalah gay. Dia pikir dia seharusnya sudah tahu, dengan mereka yang sudah bersahabat sangat lama, tapi jujur dia tidak tahu bagaimana seharusnya dia sudah tahu. Sejauh yang dia tahu, petunjuk terbesar yang mungkin Baekhyun pernah berikan ke dia adalah _first kiss_ yang mereka lakukan bersama (dan satu lagi yang Baekhyun berikan saat wisuda, tapi itu adalah cerita untuk saat lain), dan mulai dari saat itu dia belum bisa mendeteksi sikap sahabatnya yang mengindikasikan tentang seksualitasnya.

Bagaimanapun, itu tidak masalah, karena sekarang dia tahu, dan Baekhyun tidak memberikan Chanyeol waktu untuk mencernanya sebelum dia melanjutkan. "Bagaimanapun, Chanyeol, kau tidak akan apa-apa karena, untungnya untukmu, aku sembilan puluh lima persen yakin aku adalah yang berada di posisi bawah." Chanyeol memucat akan pengakuannya, walaupun Baekhyun tetap berlanjut seakan dia membicarakan tentang mengapa dia menyukai warna biru. "Lima persen lainnya untuk jika aku melakukannya dengan Kyungsoo. Dia jelas-jelas posisi bawah." Lalu, hampir sebagai renungan, dia menambahkan. "Jongin akan sangat bersenang-senang dengannya, aku yakin."

Chanyeol bersumpah dia sudah terkejut beberapa kali dalam beberapa menit terakhir sampai dia tidak yakin dia akan melewati malam tanpa serangan jantung. "Jongin? Apa?" Dia terdengar bodoh saat dia menanyakannya, dia menyadarinya, tapi dia tidak peduli. Di situasi ini, hal terakhir yang dia ingin dengar adalah Jongin akan "sangat bersenang-senang" – atau senang yang lainnya, sungguh – dengan Kyungsoo.

Dia melihat bagaimana Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, dan dia merasa makin terkejut saat sahabtanya menjawab, "Oh _please_ , Chanyeol, jangan berlagak seperti kau tidak memperhatikana bagaimana Jongin menempel dengan Kyungsoo seperti hidupnya ada di tangannya. Dan jangan berlagak seperti kau tidak memperhatikan bagaimana Kyungsoo membiarkannya. Kyungsoo biasanya tidak suka dengan orang-orang yang selalu menempel dengannya, tapi dia membiarkan Jongin."

Chanyeol berdiri disana, mendapat pencerahan tetapi tidak yakin bagaimana meresponnya. Lalu dia berkata apa yang pertama muncul di pikirannya.

"Umm, oke, aku tidak terlalu memperhatikannya."

Baekhyun hanya mengabaikannya lalu menarik dirinya dari sisi Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol menahan dirinya untuk tidak cemberut karena, untuk seseorang yang anemia, Baekhyun cukup hangat, dan saat yang lebih kecil berpindah darinya, dia merindukan kehangatannya. "Omong-omong, Chanyeol," Baekhyun berkata, membawa Chanyeol kembali ke percakapan mereka sebelumnya. "Aku serius. Kita harus melakukan seks. Ini akan membuat semuanya lebih simpel. Maksudku, kau mungkin tidak tertarik dengan pria tapi kau bisa berpura-pura atau apapun itu. Aku hanya tidak ingin pengalaman pertamaku dengan orang asing. Kita tidak harus melakukannya lagi."

Ekspresi Baekhyun terlihat memohon sekarang, dan Chanyeol berpikir betapa bencinya dia dengan ekspresi memohonnya karena dia tahu bagaimana dia tidak tahan dengan ekspresi itu. Dia selalu menjadi korban dari _puppy face_ Baekhyun yang berbeda-beda, tidak peduli itu untuk apa, dan dia _sangat_ tidak tahan dengan ekspresi memohon Baekhyun (dia bersumpah itu karena cemberutnya). Dia berusaha keras untuk mencari alasan yang jelas, dan hampir menepuk dirinya sendiri saat dia memprotes dengan, "Tapi kita tidak punya _lube_ atau apapun itu," bahkan jika dia tahu itu terdengar lemah dan tidak meyakinkan.

Tetapi Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dan merespon, "Ada di laci meja sebelah tempat tidurku." Lalu dia berdiri dari tempat tidur Chanyeol, berjalan ke arah meja yang ada di sebelah tempat tidurnya, dan mengambil _lube_ yang ada di laci mejanya. Chanyeol membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya untuk apa Baekhyun mempunyai _lube_ , memikirkannya sebentar, lalu memikirkannya lagi _lebih_.

Dia mencoba mencari-cari lagi alasan yang dapat dia ungkapkan, tetapi dia merasa dirinya semakin putus asa. "Oke, tapi Baek, pikirkanlah dulu. Seks memerlukan kita untuk telanjang dan-"

"Lalu apa, Chanyeol? Aku pernah melihatmu telanjang sebelumnya."

Chanyeol terdiam selama beberapa saat, menghela nafasnya, lalu berkata, "Tapi Baek, seks memerlukan kita untuk memasukkan _bagian_ telanjang ke dalam _bagian_ telanjang yang lain. Itu benar-benar berbeda dari kau yang hanya melihatku telanjang."

"Chanyeol, kita pernah mandi bersama. Pemikiran tentang _bagian_ telanjangmu dan _bagian_ telanjangku tidak terlalu menggangguku." Lalu bajingan mungil tersebut mengangkat salah satu alisnya, dan Chanyeol sudah merasakan tekad kuatnya sudah mulai menghilang.

"Baek waktu itu kita berumur tujuh belas tahun saat kita mandi bersama dan itu karena kita berdua tidak mau mandi dengan air dingin saat perjalanan ke danau dengan sekolah." Alasan itu akan meyakinkan jika saja suaranya tidak pecah. Senyuman Baekhyun semakin melebar, dan sebelum Chanyeol bisa memproses apa yang sedang terjadi, matanya melihat _lube_ , lalu melihat Baekhyun, lalu Baekhyun mendekatinya dengan tangan di samping kepalanya.

"Aku tahu kau lebih dari siapapun, Yeol." Dia mengangkat tangannya dan menyentil hidung Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya, mengangkat tangannya untuk mengusap hidungnya yang sakit. "Aku bisa tahu saat kau mencoba untuk menyangkal sebuah ide yang kau pikir buruk walaupun kau tahu kau sebenarnya ingin melakukannya."

Lalu dia mendekatkan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol merasakan sesuatu bergetar di dadanya – sesuatu yang hangat dan nyaman dan juga panas dan mengganggu di saat yang bersamaan. " _Fucking hell_ , Baek," dia menggeram di bibir Baekhyun sebelum dia memegang erat pinggang sahabatnya dan memutar badan mereka, memutuskan mulut mereka untuk sesaat. Baekhyun mengeluarkan suara yang terdengar seperti lenguhan jika saja Chanyeol tidak membawa bibir mereka menempel bersama lagi.

Beberapa menit setelahnya mereka berciuman, bibir mereka bertemu dan lidah mereka bertemu dan gigi mereka bertemu. Chanyeol merasa badannya bereaksi secara otomatis karena ciuman mereka, merasa temperatur meningkat dan celananya mulai menyempit. Tangannya masih berada di pinggang Baekhyun, dia menyadarinya, dan dia mengambil kesempatan dari posisi mereka untuk menyelipkan tangannya ke dalam baju tipis Baekhyun. Kulitnya terasa lembut saat disentuh, agak dingin, tapi itu dimaklumi karena Baekhyun memang anemia.

Chanyeol menebak jarinya terasa hangat di atas kulit sahabatnya, karena Baekhyun melenguh di dalam mulutnya sebelum mendesah pelan. Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan seringaiannya saat dia mulai menaikkan jari-jarinya ke atas di bawah bajunya, pelan-pelan, mengusap bagian tengah badan sahabatnya, dan terkekeh kecil saat Baekhyun melepaskan ciumannya untuk tertawa kecil karena, " _Shit_ , Yeol, itu geli!"

Dia tidak tahan; dia menekan kulitnya sedikit agak keras dengan jari-jarinya, merasakan sahabatnya menggeliat di bawahnya, mencoba untuk menjauhkan tangannya sambil mengeluarkan tawa yang keras. "Chanyeol, berhenti." Dia merengek, tapi dia sebenernya tidak merengek, dan Chanyeol menikmati bagaimana wajah Baekhyun bersemu merah muda. Baekhyun terus menggeliat dengan tangannya memegang lengan Chanyeol lemah dan kepala yang terus bergerak dari satu bahu ke bahu lainnya, nafas terengah-engah karena tertawa, dengan teriakan yang kadang keluar dari mulutnya. Dan meskipun dia tertawa, Chanyeol melihat dia menggeliat, pipi merah dan bibir _pink_ nya terbuka sedikit, dia membayangkan lelaki yang lebih kecil berada di posisi yang sama, telanjang, alis bertautan dan desahan pelan keluar dari mulut berdosa itu saat Chanyeol bergeral di atas sahabatnya.

Tiba-tiba celananya terasa semakin sempit, dan dia berhenti sejenak untuk menatap sahabatnya. Membutuhkan beberapa waktu untuk Baekhyun untuk kembali dari kenikmatannya, tapi Chanyeol mengingat momen dimana mata mereka bertemu dan mata Baekhyun berubah gelap, dia bisa menghitung detak jantungnya tepat saat itu juga dan mengetahui bahwa ritmenya jauh di atas tempo.

"Jadi, Chanyeol." Baekhyun berkata setelah beberapa saat terdiam, mata coklat tersebut penuh dengan keinginan namun juga penuh dengan kenakalan, "bukannya kau akan melakukan _itu_?"

Itu adalah referensi untuk _first kiss_ mereka, Chanyeol tahu itu; sebuah referensi untuk saat Chanyeol secara gugup mendeskripsikan _first kiss_ mereka dengan "melakukan itu" karena jujur dia sendiri tidak bisa mengucapkan kata tersebut saat itu. Tapi ini bukan _first kiss_ mereka, dan Chanyeol bukan bocah tujuh belas tahun lagi. Dia tidak memberi Baekhyun ruang untuk menjahilinya, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dan menempelkan kedua bibir mereka dengan lembut dan kasar di saat yang bersamaan membuat Baekhyun mendesah ke mulutnya.

Mereka kembali melakukan kegiatan mereka sebelumnya seperti mereka tidak berhenti sebelumnya, hanya saja lebih intens dari sebelumnya. Chanyeol tidak membuang waktunya untuk memainkan tonjolan yang dia ingat berwarna merah muda (dan juga cukup mengeras saat dingin) di balik baju Baekhyun dengan tangannya, dan tarikan nafas Baekhyun yang keras meyakinkan dia bahwa dia melakukan hal yang benar. Memutuskan ciuman mereka, dia memindahkan mulutnya ke rahang sahabatnya dan menulusurinya sampai ke belakang telinga dengan bibirnya. Dia mencium pelan titik dimana rahang Baekhyun bertemu dengan lehernya, bersamaan dengan ibu jarinya yang mengusap tonjolan sensitif Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengeluarkan suara gumaman, dan itu adalah tanda yang Chanyeol butuhkan untuk mulai menulusuri lehernya dengan ciuman – satu di atas arteri sebelah kiri, satu di atas arteri sebelah kanan, dan satu lagi di jakunnya. Lalu dia menjauhkan dirinya dari sahabatnya – walaupu Baekhyun tidak menyukainya, terlihat dari bagaimana dia merengek protes – dan dengan cepat melepas baju dari tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun berhenti merengek saat dia menyadari bahwa Chanyeol hanya akan ke bagian yang mereka berdua inginkan (karena sangat jelas dari gundukan yang ada di celana mereka berdua bahwa mereka menginginkannya).

Chanyeol lalu menurunkan badannya untuk menempelkan bibirnya lagi sebelum memberi ciuman ringan dari jakun Baekhyun sampai turun ke tulang selangkanya. Lalu secara perlahan, benar-benar perlahan, dia membawa bibirnya ke tulang selangka sahabatnya sebelah kiri, menulusurinya naik ke tulang bahunya, dan menggigitnya pelan – tidak sampai sakit, hanya sampai cukup terasa. Chanyeol merasa sahabatnya menegang di bawahnya, dan tersenyum di bahunya sebelum mengusap tonjolan yang ada di dada Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya. Seluruh tubuh Baekhyun terlihat menegang untuk sesaat di bawahnya, dan perasaan itu mengirimkan sesuatu seperti api panas melalui nadinya – khususnya ke kejantanannya yang mulai mengeras di dalam celananya.

Dia menikmati waktunya menggigit kecil bahu Baekhyun, mencium hasil gigitannya sebelum menggigit kecil di bagian yang sama lagi. Lalu, setelah dia selesai, bekas gigitan berwarna ungu kebiruan terlihat di bahu sahabatnya, dia menulusuri lagi ke tulang selangka sahabatnya, lalu semakin turun ke bawah. Turun ke bawah ke tonjolan di dadanya yang sama sekali belum tersentuh oleh tangan hangatnya, sebagai gantinya, menyentuhnya dengan giginya. Dia mendengar bagaimana nafas sahabatnya tercekat di tenggorokannya dan merasa bangga akan itu.

Tanpa sepatah kata pun, masih menggigit kecil tonjolan kecil merah muda sahabatnya, dia meraih celana sahabatnya dan melepaskannya, lalu meremas kejantanannya dari luar celana dalamnya. Responnya sangat cepat; Baekhyun menghentakkan pinggulnya ke atas, dan sebuah desahan keluar dari mulut si mungil. "Chanyeol," dia menghela nafas, dan Chanyeol bersumpah itu terdengar seperti rengekan. "Chanyeol, kau benar-benar tidak adil."

Chanyeol tertawa kecil di hadapan _nipple_ Baekhyun, dan menikmati bagaimana sahabatnya menggeliat di bawahnya – sampai dia merasakan jari-jari dingin meraba kulitnya di balik bajunya. "Chanyeol," dia merintih, "kau memakai terlalu banyak pakaian. Itu tidak adil." Lalu, tanpa peringatan dan seperti saat dia mencium Chanyeol untuk memulai semuanya, dia merobek baju Chanyeol melalui kepalanya dan Chanyeol langsung merasa dingin di tubuhnya.

"Sekarang lepaskan celanamu," dia mendengar Baekhyun memerintah, walaupun dia lebih fokus terhadap bagaimana jari-jari sahabatnya yang dingin menyelip di karet celananya sendiri dan mulai menurunkannya. Chanyeol duduk posisi berlutut dan membantu untuk menurunkan celananya sendiri sebelum menendangnya dari pergelangan kakinya dan dilempar ke samping tempat tidur. Saat itu dia menyadari bahwa mereka masih berada di pinggir ranjang, kepala Baekhyun sangat dekat dengan tembok yang berada di sebelah ranjang daripada berbaring dengan nyaman di tumpukan bantal. Tanpa memberi Baekhyun waktu untuk kembali berciuman, Chanyeol menunjukkan jarinya ke bantal dan menyuruh Baekhyun untuk meluruskan badannya. Si mungil tidak perlu diberi tahu dua kali; dia bergerak keluar dari antara kaki Chanyeol (Chanyeol benar-benar tidak tahu dia telah mengangkangi Baekhyun selama itu) dan membaringkan dirinya di ranjang dengan benar, dan Chanyeol membenarkan posisinya dan membiarkan Baekhyun menarik dirinya untuk kembali berciuman. Dia tidak berhenti memikirkan bagaimana naturalnya dia melakukan itu, dan dia pastinya tidak berhenti memikirkan bagaimana naturalnya dia menurunkan pinggulnya dan menekan kejantanannya yang keras dengan kejantanan Baekhyun melalui celana dalam mereka.

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah mereka benar-benar mulai, sesuatu seperti lenguhan keluar dari mulutnya saat Baekhyun mendesah pelan di bawahnya. "Chanyeol," pria lebih kecil menghembuskan nafasnya, " _oh god,_ Chanyeol, lakukan itu lagi." Dan Chanyeol tentu tidak akan membantah. Jadi dia menurunkan pinggulnya dan menekannya dengan punya Baekhyun untuk kedua kalinya; walaupun kali ini dia tidak mengankatnya; dia secara perlahan menggosokannya dengan punya Baekhyun sampai terlihat bagian kecil yang basah.

" _Chanyeol,_ " Chanyeol mendengar Baekhyun merengek sebelum dia merasakan jari-jari dingin Baekhyun dengan tidak sabar berjalan ke arah ujung celana dalamnya. "Berhenti menggodaku," sahabatnya setengah menggeram, dan Chanyeol biasanya akan tertawa melihat betapa kekanak-kanakan terdengarnya, tapi saat ini dia sangat tegang dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Dia lalu menurut, tapi tidak sebelum dia menelanjangkan Baekhyun dari celana dalamnya dulu. Lalu dia melepaskan celana dalamnya sendiri, akhirnya membuat mereka berdua sangat, _sangat_ telanjang. Itu tidak terlalu mengganggu dia, tidak seperti yang dia bayangkan, sebenernya, satu-satunya yang mengganggu dia sekarang adalah betapa dia ingin sekali berada di dalam sahabatnya dan betapa dia tidak menginginkannya.

Dan sepertinya Baekhyun memikirkan hal yang sama, karena yang sedikit lebih tua berkata, "Yeol, lewatkan saja formalitasnya. _Please_." Dan biasanya itu akan mengejutkan Chanyeol bagaimana Baekhyun akan begitu tiba-tiba tapi saat ini, disini, dengan rasa panas yang ada di dalam perutnya, dia tidak bisa terkejut sekarang. Dia mengambil _lube_ di sebelah kirinya sebelum dia membuka tutup botolnya dan menuangkan banyak ke telapak tangannya.

Dia setengah jalan menyiapkan dirinya saat dia mendengar suara kencang Baekhyun yang agak mengerikan berkata "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Dia mengangkat kepalanya, alis bertautan, bibir agak mengerucut karena bingung. "Huh?" Kebingungannya hanya semakin bertambah saat sahabatnya sekarang duduk dengan sangat waspada, memutar kedua matanya kesal karena rasa frustasi seksualnya. "Chanyeol, kau tidak bisa _langsung memasukannya!_ Kau harus menyiapkanku dulu!"

"Itu yang sedang aku lakukan, bukan?"

Chanyeol merasa malu saat melihat Baekhyun terlihat akan menampar dirinya sendiri. Pria yang lebih kecil menghembuskan nafas kesal lalu, dengan suara yang Chanyeol tahu sebagai suara _menahan amarah_ dia, dia berkata, "Tidak, Yeol, bukan itu maksud dari menyiapkanku. Sekarang kau menyiapkan dirimu sendiri. Itu tidak apa-apa, hanya saja kau harus menyiapkanku dulu sebelum menyiapkan dirimu sendiri."

Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya sedikit, bingung. "Dan bagaimana aku harus melakukannya?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas lagi, dan kali ini dia terlihat lebih lelah dari sebelumnya, tetapi dia tetap mengambil _lube_ dan mengadahkan tangannya yang kosong. "Berikan tanganmu," Baekhyun memerintah, dan Chanyeol dengan canggung melepaskan tangan kanannya dari kejantanannya sendiri jadi Baekhyun bisa menuangkan _lube_ ke tangannya.

"Sekarang oleskan itu ke tiga jarimu."

Chanyeol mematuhi tanpa bertanya, walaupun setelah dia selesai dia melirik dan bertemu tatapan Baekhyun dengan tatapan bertanya. Baekhyun memberinya anggukan pelan sebelum menyamankan dirinya kembali di atas bantal dan, membuka kakinya lebar dan dengan tidak ada rasa malunya melebarkan pantatnya. "Sekarang pilih satu jari dan dengan hati-hati masukan jarimu."

Chanyeoll merasa wajahnya memerah sampai ke telinganya, tetapi dia menganggukan kepalanya dan dengan hati-hati, pelan-pelan, menekan jarinya ke lubang Baekhyun. Dia melihat ke arah sahabatnya untuk memastikan dan, dengan anggukan persetujuan Baekhyun, mulai memasukan jari telunjuknya ke dalam lubang Baekhyun. Baekhyun menegang dan mengetat di sekitarnya, mengambil nafas berat, walaupun saat Chanyeol berhenti sesaat dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata, "terus lanjutkan." Chanyeol bisa mendengar ketegangan di suaranya, tapi dia tidak bertanya saat dia akhirnya memasukkan seluruh jari telunjuknya. Ini hanya jarinya, tetapi lubang ketatnya sudah bisa membuat dia mabuk kepalang. Baekhyun sudah mulai terengah-engah di bawahnya, tapi dia memberikan Chanyeol sebuah anggukan yang Chanyeol ketahui sebagai izin. Dia mencoba untuk tidak menyakiti sahabatnya saat dia mulai menggerakan jarinya dengan kecepatan yang stabil.

Baekhyun memerlukan beberapa waktu untuk menyesuaikan dirinya sendiri, tetapi saat dia mulai menyesuaikan terasa lebih nyata; dia mulai relaks di sekitar jari Chanyeol dan bahkan melebarkan kakinya lagi, kedua pantatnya dia lepaskan untuk menaruh tangannya di dahinya sendiri. Dia menggumam pelan sebelum dia berkata, "Oke, Yeol, tambah satu lagi." Dan Chanyeol secara pelan memasukan jari yang lain dan mulai proses dari awal; menyesuaikan, menggerakan jarinya. Keluar, masuk, keluar, masuk. Secara pelan-pelan dan hati-hati, dia melebarkan jarinya seperti gunting. Sangat menyenangkan bagaimana dia melonggarkan lubang Baekhyun – dia tahu dia sedang melonggarkan lubang Baekhyun – tetapi rasanya seperti Baekhyun tidak melonggar-longgar.

Membutuhkan waktu sedikit lebih lama kali ini, tetapi saat pria yang lebih kecil menggumam lagi, Chanyeol tidak perlu diberi tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan selanjutnya. Dia memasukan jari ketiga, dan kali ini Baekhyun menekan jari-jarinya ke bahu kiri Chanyeol. Chanyeol hampir tidak merasakannya; dia hanya terfokus kepada lubang ketat yang ada di sekitar jari-jarinya. Baekhyun membutuhkan waktu lebih lama daripada sebelumnya untuk menyesuaikan diri, dia makin terengah-engah daripada sebelumnya, dan saat dia sudah merasa nyaman dia memberi Chanyeol sebuah anggukan yang Chanyeol sendiri sudah tahu apa maksudnya.

Tanpa ragu, walaupun masih dengan hati-hati, Chanyeol mulai menggerakan ketiga jarinya keluar dan masuk, mencoba untuk tetap dengan kecepatan yang stabil, menggerakan jari-jarinya di dalam berharap menemukan _spot_ yang ada di dalam setiap tubuh pria. Membutuhkan sedikit waktu, tapi akhirnya dia mengenai itu, dan Chanyeol dapat melihat Baekhyun menegang saat desahan yang paling cabul yang pernah Chanyeol dengar keluar dari bibir merah muda si kecil. "Chanyeol," Baekhyun berkata, " _Oh god,_ Chanyeol, lakukan lagi." Dan Chanyeol menggerakan jarinya lagi dengan ceroboh, mencari _spot_ yang sama, sampai Baekhyun bereaksi sama seperti sebelumnya, satu tangannya memegang bahu kiri Chanyeol dengan sangat erat, tangan kirinya menggenggam kenjantanannya sendiri yang sudah basah.

Chanyeol tidak berpikir dia pernah melihat pemandangan yang sangat indah. Dia mengingat kembali ke beberapa saat yang lalu, saat dia menggelitiki sahabatnya; memunculkan sebuah bayangan tentang bagaimana rasanya memiliki Baekhyun menggeliat dalam kenikmatan di bawahnya, dan menemukan bahwa realita jauh lebih baik daripada imajinasinya. Dia mulai menggerakan jarinya sedikit lebih cepat, merasakan Baekhyun menggeliat lebih kasar di bawahnya. "Chanyeol," pria yang lebih kecil berkata dengan terengah-engah, "Chanyeol, _please_." Dan Chanyeol tidak butuh penjelasan lagi.

Dia melepaskan jari-jarinya dari lubang Baekhyun, dan pria yang lebih kecil mengeluarkan suara antara rengekan atau desahan. Chanyeol menemukan bahwa itu benar-benar tidak dapat mempengaruhi dia lagi; dia tidak mengira dia pernah sangat _hard_ di dalam hidupnya. Dia mengoleskan _lube_ lagi, lalu dengan hati-hati memposisikan dirinya di atas sahabatnya, satu tangan bertumpu di sebelah kepala Baekhyun, dan satunya mengarahkan kejantanannya ke dalam lubang Baekhyun dengan sangat hati-hati dan pelan. Dia menatap mata Baekhyun, melihat keinginan yang sangat besar di mata coklatnya, dan tidak membutuhkan sinyal lagi. Chanyeol menurunkan wajahnya untuk mencium bibir Baekhyun, sambil dengan perlahan mendorong dirinya masuk ke dalam lubang sahabatnya.

Dia tidak yakin apa yang dia rasakan duluan; lenguhan Baekhyun di bibirnya, atau lubang yang sangat ketat di sekitarnya; yang dia tahu adalah dia mengeluarkan suara seperti geraman di mulut Baekhyun, dan itu sedikit mengejutkan dia karena terkadang dia lupa bagaimana beratnya suara dia. Dia menahan dirinya untuk tidak cepat-cepat bergerak karena tahu Baekhyun butuh waktu untuk menyesuaikan diri. Dia merasakan Baekhyun terengah-engah di bawahnya, di mulutnya, dan berpikir mungkin dia perlu bernafas. Jadi dia menarik diri untuk memisahkan bibir mereka, tetapi tangan Baekhyun malah merenggut rambut Chanyeol dan membuat dia tetap di tempatnya, membawanya lebih dekat, dan sensasinya hampir cukup untuk mengalihkannya dari ketatan hangat di sekitar kejantanannya sampai Baekhyun siap.

Sinyal Baekhyun sangat sederhana, hampir tidak terdengar, "Maju," tetapi selain suara Rapunzel dan Flynn sebagai latar belakang suara, ruangan itu sangat hening, dan Chanyeol mendengarnya sangat jelas. Dia menarik pinggulnya dengan sangat perlahan dan hati-hati, lalu dengan sangat perlahan dan hati-hati mendorongnya kembali ke dalam. Dia merasakan Baekhyun merespon di bawahnya, dengan sangat pelan tapi pasti, sebuah hembusan nafas keluar dari bibir berdosa tersebut, dan merasa dirinya mendapatkan momentum karena suara tersebut tanpa banyak berpikir.

Sebelum dia benar-benar bisa berpikir tentang itu, dia telah menemukan temponya; sebuah ritme yang memungkinkan untuk berhati-hati tetapi tidak meninggalkan ruang untuk itu pula; sebuah ketukan yang hampir sama terdengar dengan suara detak jantungnya yang cepat, suara Baekhyun yang indah, seharmonis dengan setiap dorongan dengan desahannya yang memiliki rentang vocal yang cukup. Chanyeol yakin selama bertahun-tahun dia mengenal Baekhyun, dia tidak berpikir kemampuan vokalnya akan berguna saat ini.

Kobaran api dalam dirinya semakin membara dan hampir secara nalurinya mempercepat gerakannya, membawa tangannya yang berada di sebelah kepala Baekhyun ke kejantanannya yang terabaikan, menggunakan tangannya yang satu lagi untuk mengangkat kedua kaki sahabatnya yang mulus untuk mendorong dirinya lebih dalam, memastikan Baekhyun dapat merasakannya setiap inci. Dan Baekhyun melengkungkan badannya dan mendesah dengan sangat keras dan Chanyeol sangat bersyukur bahwa murid-murid di lantai mereka tidak sedang di rumah; dia tanpa rasa malu mengingat suara tersebut ke memorinya untuk referensi di masa depan.

Dia dapat merasakan klimaksnya akan datang, tusukannya semakin tidak beritme, semakin liar, dan dia tahu Baekhyun juga akan datang karena yang lebih tua semakin mengetat di sekitarnya. Beberapa detik kemudia, Baekhyun seperti meledak di tangannya dengan desahan yang mungkin bisa menggema di sekitar koridor. Chanyeol tidak tahu; dia tidak terlalu yakin; satu-satunya yang dia yakin adalah pemandangan di wajah Baekhyun – cara si pria yang lebih kecil melemparkan kepalanya ke belakang, memamerkan lekukan lehernya, alis bertautan dan mengernyitkan wajahnya menjadi ekspresi kenikmatan yang sangat intens yang membuat Chanyeol sampai setelahnya.

Untuk beberapa detik, rasanya seperti terbang, rasanya seperti dia bisa menyentuk awan dan mencium surga, dan saat dia memompa habis Baekhyun dan dirinya dia berpikir bahwa benar-benar tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan perasaan ini.

Dia terjatuh di sebelah Baekhyun setelah mereka berdua selesai, lengket dan berkeringat dan sangat sensitive, terengah-engah dan sangat lelah. Waktu berlalu, suara Disney's _Tangled_ akhirnya terdengar olehnya, dan Baekhyun melihat ke arahnya dan memberinya sebuah senyuman lebar yang membuat jantungnya berhenti sesaat. Lalu si bajingan kecil itu berkata, "Wow, Yeol. Aku tidak pernah bercinta sebelumnya tetapi ya Tuhan aku yakin tadi cukup buruk bahkan untuk standar pertama kali." Chanyeol mengenal kalimay itu; itu adalah kalimat pertama yang Baekhyun ucapkan saat setelah mereka berciuman untuk pertama kali, dan Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan bagaimana bibirnya tertarik ke atas, sama seperti saat mereka berciuman pertama kali. Wajah merona Baekhyun menandakan bahwa sebenarnya dia tidak berpikir itu _terlalu_ buruk.

"Benar, karena itu kau mendesah dengan nada falsetto sepanjang waktu?" Oke, mungkin dia seharusnya tidak mengatakan itu.

Senyuman Baekhyun terjatuh bersamaan dengan rahangnya, walaupun pipinya makin merona. "Maaf, _apa_?"

"Kau dengar aku." _Well_ , dia sudah mengacaukannya; dia lanjutkan saja. "Kau mencapai beberapa nada yang menarik tadi."

Sebuah kekehan keluar dari mulut Baekhyun, kekehan yang Chanyeol sangat tahu; rendah dan mengancam, dan tiba-tiba Chanyeol tahu dia berada dalam masalah. "Oh ya? Apa kau yakin mengingatnya dengan benar?" Dan terlepas dari dia tahu dia berada dalam masalah, Chanyeol mengangguk tanpa ragu; hanya bayangan dari desahan tersebut membuat api di dalam dirinya berkobar lagi. Dia melihat Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya, seringaian licik terpampang di wajahnya. Lalu sahabatnya tersebut berkata " _Well,_ aku tidak begitu mengingatnya. Apa kau keberatan membuatku mengingatnya lagi?

Dia bersumpah dia tidak pernah merasakan panas dengan sangat cepat.

 _awk_

Chanyeol bangun di pagi berikutnya dengan lengan yang mati rasa dan kehangatan yang dia kenal menempel di sebelah kanannya. Dia merasakan tenggorokannya yang kering saat dia mencoba untuk menggeram – sudah pasti dehidrasinya adalah karena semua energy yang dia keluarkan semalam – dan menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk mengusap matanya. Ada suara dari televisi yang masih memainkan musik ceria dari semalam, saat dia melirik dia melihat itu adalah menu dari _Tangled_ dan itu adalah musik klasik _Disney_. Dia menyadari bahwa dia dan Baekhyun terlalu sibuk dengan _hal lain_ yang membuat mereka lupa akan filmnya.

Dia mencoba untuk mengeluarkan tangannya dari bawah kepala Baekhyun untuk mematikan televisi dan DVD player, walaupun setiap pergerakan yang dia buat dia merasakan sebuah lengan melingkar di pinggangnya yang dia yakin sebelumnya tidak ada disitu sebelum melingkar erat badannya. Gumaman pelan keluar dari mulut Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol melirik ke arahnya tepat saat Baekhyun mengucapkan tanpa suara, "Lima menit lagi" di dalam tidurnya. Lalu terdengar Baekhyun mengigau di dalam tidurnya mengucapkan, " _Baekhyun anemia dan Chanyeol hangat._ Aku suka _Baekhyun anemia dan Chanyeol hangat_ , tetapi aku tidak suka betapa sakitnya punggung dan pantatku." Lalu bocah itu terdiam seakan dia tidak pernah mengucapkan itu dan Chanyeol hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

Saat Baekhyun akhirnya bangun sepenuhnya satu setengah jam kemudian dan mengeluh dirinya merasa lapar (dan lengket dan menjijikan), Chanyeol membantunya membersihkan diri (dan mungkin ikut mandi bersama karena dia juga lengket dan berkeringat dan menjijikan, walaupun Baekhyun memastikan untuk tidak terjadi apa-apa) dan bersiap-siap keluar untuk sarapan. Saat itu adalah Sabtu agak siang – sekitar jam sepuluh pagi, yang artinya cukup siang untuk mereka dan sangat pagi untuk murid-murid yang berpesta sampai beberapa jam yang lalu. Jadi Chanyeol aman untuk menyeret sahabatnya ke aula makan tanpa harus khawatir dengan mata jelalatan murid lain.

Baekhyun mengerang, kesakitan, hampir selama mereka berjalan, dan saat Chanyeol membantunya untuk duduk di kursi, yang lebih tua menghembuskan nafasnya dan berkata, "Sial, Yeol, kau lihat apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku?" Dan Chanyeol hanya bisa menjawab, " _Kau_ yang memintanya. Beberapa kali." Sebelum dia pergi untuk mengambil makanan.

.

.

.

.

.

HI! I'm back with the sequel of Undefined. Pertama, aku minta maaf banget soalnya selesainya lama banget. Tugas kuliah, ujian, dan kemaren kemaren itu aku ngerasa males banget buat ngetik dan translate. Well it's done now, I hope you all like it. Sorry for all the typos and maybe some mistakes of the translate.

Jangan lupa juga buat baca original ff nya link di atas, dan juga REVIEW!

Oh iya! Kalau kalian ada ff English yg mungkin pengen aku translate, cantumin aja di review box and I'll try my best to translate it! Ya setelah gw dapet ijin dari authornya wkwwkkk

SEE YOU NEXT TIME!


End file.
